


Elaborate Notions

by ominousrum



Series: Elaborate Notions-verse [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Shameless Smut, ridiculous scenarios as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Wedding preparations can be so tedious..





	

Anna nibbled at Kristoff’s earlobe as he struggled to put his boots on, half-kneeling on her bed. They had been napping after climbing from dawn until midday. Kristoff was sure to tell her that if Elsa were around she would view this as highly scandalous.

“I can’t right now, Anna. Believe me, I would prefer to stay here with you.”

“Well, why don’t you?” Anna purred, casting him that look that never failed to raise his temperature. She stood up to block the door, hand on hip.

“Because princess, I’m getting fitted for clothes you insist on me wearing. Y’know, to that big event later this month. What’s it called again? Oh – our _wedding_.” He said pointedly, smoothing out his tunic and crossing the few steps to the door.

“Oh, right. Will you at least give your fiancée a kiss?” Her hands flitted around his collar, coming to rest on his chest. Kristoff could never resist her ocean blue eyes looking longingly up at him.

“It would be rude of me not to-“ Kristoff bent down for a brief kiss which quickly turned into Anna kissing him with more and more passion until he finally broke away, panting.

“Nice try, cutie. I shouldn’t be too long. Hopefully.” Kristoff sighed at the prospect of being poked by various pins for any longer than 10 minutes.

Anna pouted and begrudgingly stepped aside so Kristoff could pass through the door, biting her lip momentarily at the sight of him walking away towards the seamstress’ quarters. She decided to follow him down the hall, following a few paces behind.

Kristoff cast a furtive glance behind him causing Anna to duck behind the wall, smacking her head on the brick in her haste. Kristoff snorted at the muffled “Ow!” that seemingly came from nowhere in particular.  

The main seamstress Henni was apprenticing a young woman named Catja from the village who looked around 17 or 18. Her jet black hair knotted into a high bun on the top of her head, sometimes with a pair of scissors peeking out. Anna had tried to engage her in conversations several times but she seemed painfully shy, always answering with her emerald eyes cast downwards. Anna did notice the seamstress blushed twenty different shades of red whenever Kristoff said hello to her. _Can’t say I blame her_ , Anna chuckled to herself.

Anna continued creeping along after Kristoff, furling and unfurling her hands into fists, a plan forming in her mind.

***

Kristoff greeted seamstress Henni with little enthusiasm. “Ah, Ice Master Bjorgman – right on time!” she beamed, putting a hand on his arm to draw him into her sewing room. “If you could please stand on this wooden block here- Yes, that’s great, thanks. It helps to have the clothes fall naturally.”  Kristoff felt stupid, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck nervously.

“Now then, Catja – could you hand me that damask sash there, dear? Catja? CATJA!” Henni bellowed.

The apprentice whipped around to face Henni with a look almost as though she’d been slapped. “Yes, mistress. Sorry!”

Kristoff tried not to audibly laugh when she nearly walked into the cabinet she was fetching fabric from.

“Are you quite alright,Catja? I know you’re still getting the hang of things here but you look positively petrified in place.”

Catja stood halfway between the corner cabinet and the area where Henni and Kristoff stood, her arm with the damask sash entwined frozen in mid-air, face a brilliant shade of red.

***

“Anna, what is it you want me to do again?” Olaf asked, hopping on the spot in excitement. Anna had caught the snowman bounding down the halls of the castle and had asked if he wanted to help her with something.

“I just need you to keep Henni occupied for… 15 minutes. Can you do that?” Anna tried desperately to keep her expression as neutral as possible.

“Of course! How? Also, who?” Olaf grinned.

“What?” Anna was losing her gumption for her scheme by the second. “Henni, the seamstress.”

“Oh! Henni! How do I keep her occupied?” Olaf tapped his branch fingers in anticipation of Anna’s answer.

Anna started to feel as if all useful thoughts had escaped her brain and then her eyes lit up with mischief and her mouth curled into a satisfied smirk.

“There’s a dress I need her to fix! You have to tell her I want it fixed right away!”

“Why?”

Anna told herself she really shouldn’t let Olaf hear her curse. “Because I would love to wear it to the ball on Friday!”

“Okay! So she should start right away?”

“Yes! Take her to my room – there’s a gold silk dress, it’s near the back of my closet. It’s got a huge tear down the back.”

“Gold. Back. Tear. Okay!”

“Exactly. Once she’s there tell her I want her to start immediately and that I know it won’t take her long because she’s an expert, especially at mending _my_ dresses. The most important part though is you keep her occupied for at least fifteen minutes, got it?”

“Got it!” Olaf started to run towards Anna’s room counting loudly “1, 2, 3..”

“ **Olaf!** Start counting after you get Henni to the dress, okay?”

“Right, I got it!” Olaf strode confidently to Henni once Anna motioned the direction to walk and gave him a thumbs up.  

Anna snuck into a small pantry in view of the room and waited. _She doesn’t have to know that tear happened because I was trying to do cartwheels in the library months ago…_ Anna giggled silently to herself.

Minutes later she caught a flash of white bobbing around the corner, an errant snowflake floating past her face with her narrowed view from the ajar door.  

Anna thought Henni sounded even more annoyed at Olaf’s presence than she had been the time Anna told her she accidently punched a hole in her bodice whilst trying to extract herself from her purple gown. With a pronounced stomp and distinctly annoyed muttering, Anna heard their voices grow fainter.

_Now’s my chance!_

Anna traipsed into the seamstress’ chambers, hands folded behind her back, with the most triumphant grin on her face.

“Anna? I thought Henni had just run off to fix one of your dresses because you deemed it urgent?” Kristoff raised his right eyebrow at her. You couldn’t hoodwink Kristoff.

Anna was about to pounce the skepticism right off his face, she felt as though she was burning a hole straight through his trousers with her gaze, when she noticed Catja out of the corner of her eye. “Oh. Hi! Um, you should probably see if Henni needs any help. I know she wants you to learn as much as you can.”

Anna felt every one of her freckles burn in embarrassment as she saw Catja nod slowly, eyes widening as she walked backwards towards the door. Anna winced as Catja caught her shoulder on the doorframe before turning to run full speed down the corridor. Anna then leapt to the door and clicked it shut with a flick of her wrist, a key appearing from beneath her bodice as if by magic to secure it in place.

“Uh Anna. Would you like to tell me exactly what you’re doing?” Kristoff asked, stepping down from the wooden block he’d been perched on and flexing his calves instinctively. Anna slinked over to him and began to trace her fingers along his arm.

“I thought you could do with a release. All this wedding preparation stuff is terribly stressful, don’t you think?”

“Anna..” Kristoff’s voice was measured and thick.

With a hand wound around his tunic Anna pulled him to her with a force that nearly sent them both careening backwards. Her lips seared onto his as he gave a muffled yelp of surprise. His large hands found her waist a minute later as his tongue began to snake its way between her lips.

Anna smiled as she felt Kristoff brush against her, his heart thundering, his trousers tightening under the caress of her hand as she floated it ever downwards.

Kristoff broke away, his breath ragged “Anna, they’ll be back any minute… We can’t.”

“I may have bought us a little bit of time… but not much.” Anna purred and slipped a hand down Kristoff pants, his sharp inhale at the cool of her touch giving way to a strangled moan.

“Try to keep it quiet, Bjorgman.” Anna teased, her teeth nipping at his collarbone as she swiftly pulled his growing erection free. Kristoff backed up to the large wooden wardrobe as he pulled Anna tight against him, his hands pulsing and squeezing at her breasts through her bodice as she arched with electricity.

Anna’s nails dug trails onto Kristoff’s lower back and thighs as she lowered herself to kneel before his resplendent cock. Pausing just a moment to lick her lips before taking him fully into her mouth, Kristoff bit his tongue hard to keep from screaming her name, his fists finding the edge of the wardrobe and bashing his knuckles against the doors as he finally managed to grasp the edges.

Anna’s tongue flicked and slithered against the head of Kristoff’s cock, a dissonant “Mmm” vibrating from her throat up to the roof of her mouth. Kristoff responded in kind with a guttural sound that made Anna intensify her already eager efforts. She brushed her lips against his shaft, savouring the delicate throb she felt there.

Anna’s hands moved at lightning speed as Kristoff came, flowing hot and sweet into her as his body radiated in waves of ecstasy, his hands now entangled in her hair.

“Less stressed, now?” Anna smiled as she rose quickly, half an eye already on the door. _Here comes the panic_ , she thought.

Kristoff let a loud “Ha!” escape his lips as he adjusted his trousers “You could say that.”

“Good! Now, help me hide in the wardrobe? I think Henni and Olaf will be here any minute.” Anna was already examining the inside and tossing a sheath* of fabric aside.

“Oh damn.” Kristoff looked around the room as if expecting a secret passageway to open before his eyes and started to pace a small path.

“Kristoff? Just close the doors, will you?” Anna was crouched inside, her back curved at an uncomfortable angle. Kristoff raced to shut Anna inside and proceeded to tug at his hair as he stared at the door.

Kristoff almost jumped a few feet straight up as Anna burst through the wardrobe to toss the key she had locked the front door with at him and shoved him forward.

His knees threated to give out in sheer terror as he fumbled to unlock the door just as he could hear Olaf’s voice piece the relative silence on the other side. Kristoff flew back to the wooden block, his large arm sweeping to close the doors to the wardrobe again and muttering a curse as his foot just missed the edge the first time. He practiced the stillness of a statue as he saw the door at the entrance swing open.

“Well, I could have fixed it much faster if you weren’t **_counting so loudly_**!” Henni said shrilly. Olaf bounced beside her in a seemingly wonderful mood.

“Counting helps keep my mind alert.” Olaf retorted under Henni’s withering stare. Kristoff could hear the counting resume in a whisper as Henni turned her eyes towards him. “I’m sorry Ice Master Bjorgman, I didn’t expect my little excursion to last so long. I do hope you haven’t been standing still this whole time?”

Kristoff stammered in response, hoping his face wasn’t as flushed as he felt it was. Olaf rotated his head to look at Catja who had just walked into the room, as stiff as a wind-up toy. Kristoff followed Catja’s eyes to the bottom of the wardrobe where an almost imperceptible scrap of cream underskirt poked through. Kristoff immediately felt the blood drain from his face.

“So tell me Henni, how long have you been the main seamstress in the castle?” Kristoff managed to get out, his voice oddly ranging to falsetto. Kristoff caught Catja’s jaw drop out of the corner of his eye as he tried to focus attention back to his question, adding a goofy smile.

Henni was about to answer as Catja fainted with a thwump onto the castle floor. Olaf fanned his flurry toward her and started to count from one.

***

After Kristoff and Henni had managed to sit Catja into a large armchair, the guards had offered to help move her to the lounge in the study where the doctor could better attend to her. Catja awoke shortly after  Henni declared they had all had enough excitement for one day and that she would continue with Kristoff’s wedding attire another time.

Once Henni had shuffled off to ensure Catja had enough water and fresh air, Kristoff opened the door to the wardrobe, Anna spilling out in a mass of limbs into his arms.

“I knew that would work!” She exhaled, sweat dotting her brow, clinging to Kristoff’s chest.

“Don’t look so smug, princess.” Kristoff  dropped his voice to a whisper. “You have those etiquette lessons next week. In the North wing of the castle, aren’t they?”


End file.
